Una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras
by LauraBelieber
Summary: <html><head></head>Jasmine estaba confusa. ¿De verdad Draco Malfoy le había dicho que la quería...? Ella quería a Justin, le quería con toda su alma... ¿O algo había cambiado en sus sentimientos?</html>
1. First steps

_Jasmine salió de la clase del profesor Snape sin decir una palabra. Estaba confusa. ¿Qué habría querido decir Malfoy? ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? ¿O todo lo que le había dicho era verdad? ¿De verdad la quería? No estaba nada segura. Se fue directa a la torre de Gryffindor y se tumbó en su cama. Necesitaba pensar. _

Semanas antes...

Justin y yo salimos cogidos de la mano de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Como siempre. Ya llevabábamos casi un año juntos... El próximo 14 de febrero cumpliríamos el año. Y para eso faltaba tan sólo una semana. Nos dirigíamos a la torre de Gryffindor cuando, al girar la esquina, choqué con Draco Malfoy. 'Ten más cuidado, Stewart' dijo él con su típica mirada de engreído. Pero no le hice ni caso. Bah. Estaba harta de él, y lo mejor era pasar de él, al menos eso pensaba. En la torre estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, sentados en el sofá.

'Hola' dijeron.

'Hola!' respondimos Justin y yo. Nos sentamos junto a éstos y se pusieron a charlar.

'El fin de semana siguiente vamos a Hogsmeade por san Valentín' dijo Ronald.

'Lo sé' respondió sonriendo Justin, guiñándome un ojo.

'¿Qué?' dije yo mirándole, sonriendo también. Él me respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

Quería un montón a Justin. Era el chico perfecto. Aparte de su físico (era alto, con el pelo castaño claro, largo y con flequillo), su personalidad era increíble. Era sensible, buena persona, cariñoso, buen estudiante, amable, gracioso... Pero lo que más me atraía de él eran sus ojos. Unos increíbles ojos de color almendra que cuando te miraban se te derretía el corazón. Y también sabía que él me quería mucho. Ambos eramos muy felices juntos, ese año con él había sido el mejor año de mi vida. Y además, sus besos eran los más dulces e impresionantes. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero todo le salía bien. Y tenía un montón de chicas enamoradas de él, eso era lo que a mí más me fastidiaba. Un grupito de chicas detrás nuestra siempre diciendo cosas como 'Qué guapo estás hoy, Justin'. Pero él siempre les decía '¿Os importaría iros, por favor? Estoy con mi chica' o cosas como esa, y me besaba. Era tan romántico... El hombre de mi vida, de eso estaba segura. Aquel día tuve uno de mis peores días; Snape me había puesto dos ceros, no me salía ningún hechizo en Pociones y se me escapó mi planta carnívora en la clase de Herbología. Pero ahí estaba Justin, siempre para apoyarme y hacerme reír.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió normalmente. Me duché, me vestí, me lavé los dientes y la cara y bajé con Justin a la clase de hechizos de la profesora McGonagall. Me senté al lado de él y nos pusimos a practicar el hechizo 'confundus' sobre una rana. Como era normal, a Hermione le salió a la primera. No sé por qué, pero miré a donde se sentaba Malfoy, y le descubrí mirándome. Así que aparté la mirada y me puse a hablar con Justin, pero sentía que me seguía mirando. Seguramente era porque le hacía gracia mi pelo o algo así. Ah por cierto, no me he presentado todavía. Me llamo Jasmine Stewart. Soy de talla normal, bastante delgada (según lo que dice la gente), mi pelo es castaño claro y liso, me llega hasta la cintura. Mis ojos son azules en veranos y grises-verdes en invierno. Mi piel era más bien blanca, pero no del todo. Y tenía unas pocas pequitas en la nariz, que sólo se notaban si te acercabas mucho. Bueno. No sabía por qué Draco me miraba de esa manera, no era la mirada que solía tener todos los días. Pero lo dejé pasar. Por fin llegó el día de san Valentín, y Justin me llevó a una cafetería de Hogsmeade. Era la más famosa del pueblo. Los escaparates estaban decorados con corazones de color rojo y rosa, y la cafetería estaba repleta de decorados relacionados con san Valentín. Estaba preciosa. Fuimos a una mesa que Justin había reservado. Tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla, con un vaso decorado con corazones. Entonces sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y lo abrió. Era un precioso collar de plata con un corazón, en el que se veían claramente las letras J&J. ''¡Dios, Justin! No hacía falta de verdad' le dije sonriendo. 'Es nuestro aniversario más importante, cumplimos un año. Claro que es hacía falta' me dijo. Otra vez esa mirada que me derretía el corazón. Le dí un cariñoso abrazo y le dije que me encantaba, que era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho jamás. Le cogí el cuello y le empezé a besar, primero lenta y suavemente, pero pronto el beso se convirtió en uno apasionado. Cuando nos sepamos miré hacia el escaparate, para ver allí a Draco pegado al cristal mirándonos. En cuanto vio que le vi, puso cara de asco y se fue.

Después de la cafetería y el collar, Justin me llevó a un precioso parque y me dio un ramo de rosas. 'Justin, te has pasado' le dije divertida. 'Nunca te podré dar suficiente, Jass. Te quiero.' me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y lentamente me besó. '¿Cuándo vais a parar, tíos? Dais asco' dijo una voz. Justin y yo paramos de besarnos y nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Malfoy y sus dos estúpidos secuaces, Crabbe y Goyle. 'Lárgate y déjanos en paz, Malfoy' dijo Justin. 'Tú no me mandas, niñato' Justin se acercó a él con una mirada de amenaza, pero yo le cogí del brazo y le dije que nos fueramos, que no servía de nada. Nos estábamos yendo pero yo sentía la mirada de Malfoy en el brazo derecho de Justin situado ahora en mi cadera.


	2. WHAT THE HELL?

Llegamos a Hogwarts y me fui directamente a darme un baño. Lo necesitaba. Me relajé durante una hora entre burbujas, luego salí de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo que apenas me tapaba, tipo palabra de honor, pensando que no me vería nadie. Pero oí a alguien y me horroricé. Dejé de oir pasos asi que salí. Pero choqué con... Draco Malfoy. Me miró de arriba a abajo y viceversa, luego a los ojos. Noté que se quedó sin palabras, dio media vuelta y se fue. Así que yo hice lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Malfoy estuvo muy raro, no paraba de mirarme de una forma rara, no como miraba habitualmente. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos grises eran bastante bonitos, y me detuve unos segundos a observarlos. '_Jasmine, ¿qué estás haciendo?' _me dije, y volví a a clase de la profesora Sprout.

Ese día bajé a la biblioteca yo sola para buscar información sobre las mandrágoras. Me dirigí a la zona de las plantas y cogí un libro. Me senté en la mesa más alejada y empecé a trabajar, cuando, de repente, noté alguien detrás mía. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Malfoy. '¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?' le espeté en la cara. 'Qué pasa, que no puedo estar en la biblioteca?' me escupió. Le puse una mala cara y seguí con lo mío. Pero él insistió y se sintió a mi lado. Después de cinco minutos me di cuenta de que no se iba, así que le dije '¿Me podrías dejar sola, por favor?' estaba harta de él. 'No, me gusta observarte' ¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Le gustaba observarme...? Bah, sería otra de sus estúpidas bromas. Así que seguí buscando la mandrágora en el libro. 'Sabes, hoy estás muy guapa...' ¿QUÉEEE? ¿De verdad había dicho eso _Draco Malfoy_? No lo podía creer. Así que pasé de él, cerré el libro y me subí a la torre de Gryffindor a contarle todo a mi mejor amiga, Hermione.

Se lo conté mientras Hermione ponía cara de estar flipando. '¿Quéeee? ¿De verdad te dijo eso? ¿Draco Malfoy?' me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. 'Sí, Hermione. Yo tampoco me lo creo...' le respondí, y, como llegaron Harry, Ron y Justin decidí callármelo. No quería que Justin se enterara, ni mucho menos. No, lo dejaría correr y haría como que no había pasado nada. Si Justin se llegara a enterar, seguro que tendría un peleón con Malfoy, y seguro que llegarían a los puñetazos. Justin odiaba a Malfoy, y viceversa. Así que nos pusimos todos a charlar hasta que me entró el sueño. Antes de subirme a mi habitación Justin me dio un cálido beso en los labios, me despedí y me fui a dormir. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño. No paraba de pensar en lo que Draco me habñia dicho... esos ojos grises... Pero ¿por qué no podía parar de pensar en él? No sentía ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA hacia él, eso era seguro, ¿o no?... Lo descubriría más tarde.

Después de una noche sin apenas dormir, me levanté y me arreglé para ir a clase. Después de una larga clase doble de Pociones con el insoportable Snape, fuimos a una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia. Y ahí pasó algo muy raro... En cuanto me senté, se sentó Malfoy a mi lado. 'Mierda', pensé. '¿Qué tal?' me dijo sonriente. Le miré fijamente le contesté '¿Por qué te pones a mi lado?' le espeté. Él iba a contestar, pero el profesor Binns llegó a clase y Mafoy se quedó a mi lado. Me giré para ver a Justin mirándonos fijamente, le hize una seña y me respondió con una sonrisa... Pero no su típica sonrisa divertida, sino una más bien... enfadada, disgustada... Estaría enfadadísimo con Malfoy. Durante esa clase Malfoy no me paraba de hablar, sinceramente estaba hasta los mismos... Al final de la clase fui la primera en salir, y vi que que Justin me esperaba en la puerta. 'Hola preciosa' me dijo sonriente, y me dio un beso en la mejilla. 'Hola.' le dije. '¿Qué ha pasado con el asqueroso de Malfoy?' me preguntó. 'Nada, sólo se ha sentado a mi lado' . '¿Por qué? Nunca os habéis llevado, incluso a veces se metía contigo' . 'Ya, ni idea. Es raro.' le respondí, con la mirada fija en sus preciosos ojos color almendra. 'Como le estés empezando a gustar, te juro que le...' pero le interrumpí con una risita. '¿De qué te ríes? . 'Estás celoso' le dije sonriendo. 'No estoy celoso, es que eres mi novia y no voy a dejar que ese cabrón te toque.' Vaya. ¿Tenía o no el mejor novio del universo? Sonreí y me fui con él a los jardines de castillo. Nos sentamos en un gran árbol que daba al Lago Negro. Nos gustaba quedarnos ahí, apoyados en el árbol mirando al lago y hablando. Pasó a mi lado Malfoy y me guiñó un ojo. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Justin, quien se levantó de un salto y se puso cara a cara con Malfoy. '¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy?' le escupió con tono desafiante. '¿Qué pasa, ahora no puedo hablar con tu preciosa novia?' me miró. Entonces Justin no pudo más, y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy.


End file.
